pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Pokémon!
Note: This is a sequel to Bonnie's Young Love! If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek After being mistaken as applicants for a job, the gang finds themselves in a death trap disguised as animatronic animals. Soon after, Hunter and Bonnie go missing... List of Animatronics *Withered Freddy *Withered Foxy *Withered Bonnie *Withered Chica *Toy Freddy *Toy Foxy (Mangle) *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Springtrap *Golden Freddy *Ennard Chapter 1 "What is this place?" William thought to the gang. His Goodra thought the same thing. "Owww... All I know right now is my head hurts and-" A clunking resounded through the broom closet William and Kandalee were in. William got out a Poke Ball and threw in the air. "Mandibuzz, go look for clues!" He called, as his Poke Ball materializes his Mandibuzz. Somewhere else in the maze that was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Cilan and Iris were exhausted from running from Toy Chica. "What do we do?" Iris whimpered. As she shut her eyes, she heard a noise from the sky. "MAND DIBUZZ!!!" (LOOK OUT!!!) Iris opened her eyes, and she found herself on Mandibuzz's back with Cilan also in tow. "Mandibuzz buzz!" (I'll take you to safety!) "William, Mandibuzz's back" "Huh?" William turned and saw his Pokémon coming back. Mandibuzz landed on the ground, and the same clunking was heard again. A bright blue animatronic rabbit emerged. Mandibuzz dodged every blast, and landed safely to the gang. "You two okay?" William asked them. "Yeah," Iris said. The rabbit grinned creepily at them. William's Flabebe and Kandalee's Spritzee were very nervous and scared. "Mandibuzz, use Dark Pulse so we can escape!" William called. Mandibuzz attacked as everyone else escaped. Spritzee began to cry, revealing their location to Withered Bonnie.... "I gotta check the Pokedex, and see who the REAL culprit is." William said as he got out the Pokedex. "Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Zorua. Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished." His Pokedex chimed. "I don't care whether it's real or not, it's creepy as all living-" Suddenly, Kandalee disappeared! She was taken to a room, where Golden Freddy stood before her. "Hello...." He smiled evilly. Kandalee found herself tied up and stuck to the wall. "Why haven't you killed me yet...?" "Oh, that... I thought I'd wait for all your little friends to 'meet' me first. Aren't I nice?" Golden Freddy smiled again. "Kandalee, is that you?" called a voice. Kandalee looked to her left, and saw Makie and Konoka had been caught too. She gasped. Golden Freddy looked absentmindedly at his hands. "And I forgot to tell you... You aren't the first hostage, and nor will you be the last." Meanwhile, back at the group. "I'm gonna check out the forest" Nodoka assisted. "I'll come too!" Negi said. "I'll accompany you, Nodoka" Brock assisted. The three left. "I hope Kandalee comes back soon." William thought. "Yeah..." Mimi said. Then they heard a bloodcurdling scream. "AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Brock, Nodoka and Negi had all disappeared. Kandalee watched as Toy Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and Springtrap dragged her friends into the room. As she saw Brock, she felt tears come to her eyes. One by one, everyone else was kidnapped except William, Jacob, Iris, Cilan, Lillie, Mimi, Ayaka, Kandalee's Spritzee and her Slurpuff, and his Flabebe. "We need to survive" William suggested to the remaining gang. Chapter 2 Soon after, they heard a loud bang. Mimi screamed and grabbed Jacob's shoulder. "Fla be!" ("You okay!?") "Oh, it's just you..." Mimi said, relieved. "Flabébé Bebe Fla!" (I came to help you!) "Spritzee, I hope Kandalee will be okay..." William said with worry. At the mention of her "mother"'s name, Spritzee began to tear up. She started sobbing. "It's okay to cry, I miss her too...." William said sadly, Spritzee stopped sobbing and looked at William in concern. "Sprit?" (Why?) "She's my sister...." Suddenly, a Dark Pulse headed for them, Everyone dodged it. A Zoroark could be very vaguely seen in the shadows. Flabébé went to attack the Zoroark as it fired a Hyper Beam - directly at William and Spritzee. "LOOK OUT!!" Flabébé dived in and took the hit by blocking with its fairy flower. She was straining to endure the hit. "Flabébé, you can do it, DO IT FOR EVERYONE" "SPRIT ZEE!!" ("YOU CAN DO IT!!") Flabébé felt William and Spritzee's despearate call. "FLA BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled as she began to glow! "Whoa...Flabébé..." Mimi gasped. "Could it be?" Lillie gasped. "Flabébé's evolving!!" Flabébé evolved into Floette. "FLO TEEE!" Spritzee flew around Floette, as William got out his Pokedex. "Floette, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Floette takes care of wilting flowers as it flutters through the fields. It uses the energy of flowers during battle." His Pokedex chimed. Floette's flower began to absorb energy. She used Solar Beam to knock out Zoroark, Spritzee hopped over to Zoroark and kissed it which Spritzee to restore health, and Zoroark toppled over and was knocked out. "Floette learned Solar Beam." Lillie said. "And Spritzee learned Draining Kiss" William said. Spritzee flew toward William and cuddled herself near him. "Let's go and find the others" William told the gang. Meanwhile, Hunter and Bonnie were lost. Hunter heard Kandalee's voice telling him to follow her, so he did. It wasn't who he thought it was. Chapter 3 Instead of his sister, Hunter found a half-clown monstrosity waiting for him. Dedenne and Scatterbug looked concerned. "Denne ne?" (Who is that?) The monster jumped out at Hunter, scaring him to death. Scatterbug used Tackle to attack the monster. Just then, Hunter heard footsteps running. William, Lillie, etc. came running. "Bonnie, Hunter, are you okay?" William asked them. Hunter shook his head rapidly, grabbing William's legs. "I'm scared!" "We need to stop these monsters, but how?" Lillie had an idea. "Maybe if we attack them enough, they'll give up!" Everyone sent out their Pokémon. "Floette and Sylveon, both of you, use Moonblast" Lillie called. "Swampert use Hydro Pump, Delphox use Flamethrower, Mandibuzz use Dark Pulse, Floette use Solar Beam, Sandile use Stone Edge, and Swalot use Hyper Beam." William called. "Scatterbug use Tackle, Beedrill use Poison Jab, Butterfree use Bug Buzz." "Dedenne use Nuzzle" "Bubbles use Double-Edge, Flareon use Flare Blitz, Jolteon use Pin Missile, Umbreon use Shadow Ball, Sylveon use Fairy Wind, and Glaceon use Blizzard." The blast of the attacks defeated the monsters. "Spritzee, trap the monsters with Trick Room" William told her. Spritzee nodded with response, and created a huge bizarre room, trapping the monsters inside that they cant get out. Bubbles trotted over, cocked her head in confusion, and pawed at the room. Jacob rolled his eyes and dragged the curious Pokémon away by the tail. Soon, they arrived at Golden Freddy's lair, where the remaining friends were kidnapped in walls. "Kandalee, and everyone else" William gasped. "What did they do to you?" "Nothing else besides tie us up. He's waiting for you guys." Hunter remained very, very close to William, prepared to use him for refuge if needed. Then Kandalee noticed William was with Floette instead of Flabébé. "I'm gonna guess Flabébé evolved, right?" "Yup" William said. Kandale got out her Pokedex. "Floette, the Single Bloom Pokémon and the evolved form of Flabébé. Floette appear in flower gardens to welcome new blooms with a graceful dance." her Pokedex chimed. "It looks so cute!" Spritzee flew around Kandalee. "Sprit zee!" (Mommy!) Sandile freed everyone with Stone Edge. Spritzee told Kandalee about how William protected her from the monsters. "In the process, Kandalee. Spritzee learned a new move." William said to her. "Cool!" Kandalee looked at Spritzee. "Think you can show me?" Spritzee used Draining Kiss on Slurpuff. "Hey! What was that for?" Slurpuff pouted. "Sprit zee Spritzee sprit!" (I wanted to show Mommy my new move!) Everyone arrived at the summit where Golden Freddy awaits for them, they confront it. Kandalee threw a Poké Ball, and out came a Whimsicott. "Whim si?" (Need some help?) Ash got out his Pokedex. "Whimsicott, the Windveiled Pokémon. Whimsicott can pass through the tiniest cracks like the wind, leaving fluffy white puffs in its wake." his Pokedex chimed. Chapter 4 Whimsicott began hopping up and down. "Cott, cott, cott!" (True, true, true!) "Its time for your debut too, Go Pokeball!" William threw a Pokeball in the air, it materializes a PokeBall-like face. "Elec trode!" ("What's up!") "Never seen that Pokemon before" Kandalee said as she got out her Pokedex. "Electrode, the Ball Pokemon and the evolved form of Voltorb. Highly concentrated electric energy causes this Pokémon to explode unpredictably. Also known as "The Bomb Ball." Her Pokedex chimed. Hunter clung to Kandalee. "Is it gonna explode?" Electrode reasurred Hunter. "Elect trode trode, Electrode trode trode!" (Don't worry, I'm not gonna explode anytime soon!) Kandalee looked at Electrode. Her look said, "Scare Hunter and I will rip your face off." Electrode got frightened and flinched in fear, tearing up. "Elec....Electode!" ("I'm....I'm sorry") "I didn't mean to scare you, I just don't want you to scare Hunter, okay?" Whimsicott walked over and used Leech Seed in fast speed on Golden Freddy. "How did Leech Seed get so fast?" "Whimsicott cott." (I may or may not have practiced it on Slurpuff.) "Kandalee, what made Leech Seed go first?" Makie asked her. "Whimsicott's ability, Prankster." Kandalee scratched Whimsicott, causing her to squeal in happiness. "What's Prankster?" Bonnie asked her. "It gives normally non-damaging moves a higher priority!" Kandalee said, still scratching Whimsicott. "Now Electrode, Gyro Ball!" William called. Electrode attacked Golden Freddy, leaving him injured. "Follow it with Thunderbolt" William called next. Golden Freddy lay there twitching occasionally. "Nodoka, behind you!" William called out, seeing a Doll Bonnie attacking. "Noctowl, Air Slash!" called a voice, as Noctowl knocked out the doll bonnie. "Is that......?" Nodoka gasped when she heard that voice. Chapter 5 Yue stood there, as her Noctowl attacked Doll Bonnie and returned to its Trainer. "Whoa, who's that Pokemon!?" Kandalee asked as she got out her Pokedex. "Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest of light, as if it was the middle of the day." "Haruna, now!" Yue called. "I'm on it, Empoleon, attack it with Hydro Cannon!" Haruna called to her Pokemon. An awful bloodcurdling scream emitted from Golden Freddy as he was hit with a stream of water. "Whoa, what a Pokemon" William gasped as he got out his Pokedex. "Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Piplup. If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe." his Pokedex chimed. "Yue, Haruna, you're okay!" Nodoka cried with joy. "Uhh... Who are these people?" Kandalee asked. "This is Haruna, she's very sassy in her ways, and thats Yue, my best friend." Nodoka told Kandalee. "Oh. Okay." Kandalee waved, with Whimsicott mimicking her. A Rowlet hopped over to Whimsicott. "Row let!" (Hello!) "Whim so cott!" (Hey there!) But as Kandalee got out her Pokedex. "No data!" her Pokedex chimed. "Huh?" "Lemme have a shot" William said, as he got out his Pokedex. "No data!" his Pokedex also chimed. "Odd," Kandalee said. "Allow me to recite the Pokedex" Yue explained. "Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. A Grass and Flying type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed." "Thanks," Kandalee said. Whimsicott began dancing around. "Thanks for the backup, Rowlet" Yue praised her Rowlet. "Rowlet! Rowl..." Then Rowlet began to glow! "Rowlet must be evolving!" Nodoka exclaimed in astonishment. It evolved into Dartrix! "Dar trix!" (I did it!) Kandalee gets out her Pokedex again, hoping for data. "Dartrix, the Blade Quill Pokemon and the evolved form of Rowlet. Known as being a dandy Pokemon, it spends its free time preening its wings. Its preoccupation with any dirt on its plumage can leave it unable to battle." her Pokedex chimed. "Wow..." "Whim..." (Wow...) Suddenly, dawn began to break over the horizon. Category:Eevee Series Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Horror Category:Creepy Category:Episodes where a Pokemon learns a new move